A variety of techniques can be used to reduce glare from incoming light through glazings such as windows. Many of these techniques, such as using curtains, blinds, drapes, or shutters may be undesirable because all of the incoming light is blocked. Therefore, if the windows of a room, corridor or other area in a house, office or other building are covered to reduce glare, artificial lighting will be needed in that room, corridor or area. Artificial lighting is not only less appealing aesthetically, it also requires energy, increasing the energy usage for that home or building.